The Fifth Marauder
by rucha.naik52
Summary: The story of the four childish tricksters as you know them best; the Marauders. But wait, there's a fifth one...
1. Train Journey

James and I had always been best friends. From the moment we met each other, everything just clicked. We loved the same things and hated the same things. For as long as I knew him, James was incredible. He was funny, talented, charming, but above all, he was incredibly loving. James, in a nutshell, would do anything for his loved ones. I loved him. I laughed at him. I teased him. Sometimes I would act older. Sometimes he would. But, regardless, we would always support each other, and that would never change. Because to me, his smile is the most important thing in the world, and I knew I would do anything to keep it that way. James Potter was more than just my cousin. He was my brother. I would do anything for him, and he would for me. For James's fifth birthday, my uncle Fleamont had work. He'd wanted to be there more than anything, but something had come up. Not to say he didn't send a present. Uncle Fleamont had owled James his brand new broomstick. The minute he'd gotten it in his hands, he flew it straight through the kitchen window, shattering it. So of course, Aunt Effie confiscated it. Typical of James. Dad sends him a present, he gets it confiscated. That was the day we started breaking every rule in the book. Not just Aunt Effie's, but any rule book, any code of conduct, we broke it. James and I both stole it from the broom cupboard. Too bad the one we stole couldn't fly. James was so mad, smoke flew out of his ears. Literally. Aunt Effie was so pleased, she even gave him his broomstick back.

Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Effie embellished this story yet again while we packed. Then they told us when they dropped us off at King's Cross. Aunt Effie gave us a kiss and a warning each. "Don't even think of breaking a rule. Your dad's friends with the Professors." Then Uncle Fleamont hugged us and whispered "Have fun!" in our ears. Laughing at the glare Aunt Effie gave Uncle Fleamont, we jumped on board the Hogwarts Express, hoping we wouldn't get one either. Everyone was already in their train groups. Six girls glared at us as we walked past their cabin. James just winked at me. Two compartments later, we heard six screams. "Run," he whispered. We stumbled into a random empty cabin. Breathless, we looked around. A tired boy stared at us with his shy blue eyes. He had pale scars along his neck and face.

"Sorry, hope you don't mind. James has a knack for getting us into trouble."

"No, not at all. If you don't mind, what did you do?" He asked us curiously. James answered him.

"These girls looked at us like we were giant tadpoles, so I threw a miniature mouse at them." James burst into laughter yet again.

"Forget him, he'll take a good 10 minutes to calm down. I'm Y/N! You are?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you Y/N."

"Nice to meet you too, Remus." I smiled at him. I didn't want to lift my heavy suitcase up on the railing, so I pushed it under the seat.

We passed the time asking each other random questions. Like favourite colours and food and Quidditch. Mostly the last one since Remus didn't really know much about it. As I explained the purpose of the two Beaters, a boy with dark messy hair stumbled in.

"Sorry, do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

James introduced us all and invited him to sit next to him. Then the conversation divided in two. James and the other boy, Sirius, started talking about their favourite Quidditch teams whereas Remus and I talked about Muggle things since he was Muggleborn. I asked him about his favourite singers, and we talked about our mutual love of AC/DC and Queen. I was just telling him about how Freddie Mercury was actually a pseudonym when we heard a small, high-pitched shriek come from the train walkway. James and I gave each other a look and ran out. A small boy was cowering from a tall boy who had just pulled out his hand. I looked at James and I instantly knew what he was going to do. He was going to be cocky and pull this boy out of it. Just in case, I stepped closer to the young boy, ready to jump in between the two boys. The taller one was clearly older. "Hey, I'm James!" Oh no.


	2. A Whole New Rulebook

"Shut up! This kid has no manners. I intend to teach him some."

"Hey Y/N, this should be good. I've never seen someone teach something he doesn't know. I even introduced myself and he told me to shut up."

"Mighty rude, ain't it James? Maybe you should teach him something." I grinned. James was right about one thing. This should be good. I almost saw it happen in slow motion. James's fist rose through the air and connected with the older boy's nose. I pulled the young boy into our compartment and saw Sirius run out to defend James. Asking Remus to take care of the kid, I ran back out to see the older kid being knocked out. The two boys held onto his feet together, and I dragged his hands to a nearby empty cabin and lifted him onto the seat. We were going to get in trouble. But we didn't care. We could get as many detentions, but it didn't matter. The kid was safe. That was all that matters. We grabbed our robes and went to go change. We later learned the young boy's name was Peter, but we had no idea who the older kid was.

We returned to our carriage and sat back down. Peter unveiled his horde of candy and we stuffed ourselves. As Remus unwrapped his fourth bar of chocolate, a red-haired girl and a greasy-haired boy knocked on our door. "You haven't seen a cat have you?" She asked.

"No, sorry. Would you like to join us?" I asked politely. I could tell the boy looked nervous and I immediately felt sorry for asking.

"I wouldn't mind sitting. Thank you." Remus introduced us all and James started a conversation about Hogwarts houses. Remus said he'd love Gryffindor but was more likely to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Peter said he'd been told he'd be perfect for Hufflepuff. The other boy, Severus, looked to his friend, saying, "You'd better be in Slytherin like me." James bristled at this.

"Slytherin? I'd want to leave, wouldn't you, eh Sirius?"

"My whole family's been in Slytherin."

"I thought you were decent, mate." James scoffed.

"I'd like to break the tradition. Where are you going?" Sirius replied.

"Gryffindor. Where dwell the brave at heart. Just like my dad." James said this while raising a fist to his chest.

"Well, I suppose that would be good for you," Severus sneered, "seeing as you prefer brawn over brains." Of course, I rose to defend James saying, "Where are you planning to go, seeing as you're neither?" Lily looked at me as one would look upon a piece of gum stuck to a shoe.

"C'mon Severus, let's get out of here." Lily beckoned Severus and as they left, Sirius yelled "Bye Snivellus!" We all fell to the floor laughing and Lily slammed the compartment door shut. Remus quietly whispered "Maybe we shouldn't have teased them."

"We didn't. We only teased Snivelly cause he said James was brainless. Only I can say that." I teased James.

We kept talking until we saw the darkness outside. Remus was looking up at the moon. At the time, I had thought he was mesmerised by it. Perhaps he'd never seen the moon so bright before. But for a second, I could see terror etched on his face, replaced swiftly by a feeling of relief. Thinking it was all in my head, I turned back to the window. We were at Hogwarts. A whole new rulebook to burn.


	3. Sorting It Out

The double doors opened to a sight of magnificence. There was a perfect ambience in the room. Candles glowed with the light that could last centuries. People cried from laughing too hard. That would be us soon. It was exciting. Remus looked on in wonder. Sirius looked bored. Peter was hungry. James was awestruck. He'd been waiting for this his whole life. All he'd ever wanted was to go to Hogwarts. Uncle Fleamont told us he'd met Aunt Effie at Hogwarts. We'd run out of the room for fear he would start talking about his courtship with my aunt. But he'd told us that Hogwarts was where he spent the better part of his life. He'd thrived at school and James wanted to do the same. He'd threatened me before we left saying, "If you tell anyone my middle name, I will make sure the rest of your Hogwarts life will be a misery." I'd laughed at him, saying, "It already will, since I have to spend another seven years with you." We'd laughed about living in the same common room for months, but now, walking up to the podium, it finally dawned on me, that maybe we wouldn't be together. More than anything, I wanted to be in Gryffindor and I knew James would get in. But would I? Was I really that brave? Or loyal? Or courageous? How could they prove it? Sirius answered my unsaid question. "It's a floppy old hat. Called the Sorting Hat. Supposedly, every year it sings a song about the houses. Then it yells out whatever house you get into." Brilliant. A hat gets to decide whether I'm brave, manipulative, smart or loyal. Uncle Fleamont left out that part. As she called names, I realised she was going by last name. I looked at James, terrified. Everyone would realise I wasn't a Potter. That I was an orphan. James was my cousin, yes, but even they didn't know what my last name was. I was an incredibly distant cousin, but my parents had named the Potters my guardians. Did McGonagall know that?

"Black, Sirius."

I didn't want anyone knowing I was an orphan. As soon as someone says orphan, they start pitying them. Every time I'd start a conversation with someone, I could feel the word sorry stuck in their throat. Everyone was sorry. No-one had done anything to say sorry so why say it? What do you say to a child who never knew her parents? Everyone felt sorry about it except me. James never said it. He'd been honest.

"Lupin, Remus"

James had said "I can't say sorry. I didn't even know them. Mum says we're your family now. I told her we were always family. I wish we'd known them better."

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Anytime now, James would go up. Then everyone else. Then I would be left alone and kicked out because I had no last name. No affiliation. I was toast.

"Potter, James"

And so I was left alone. I didn't even realise that they had all gotten into Gryffindor. It didn't matter since I wouldn't be sitting at any table.

"Potter, Y/N"

I would be alone again. I was always alone. I was less alone at the Potters. But now I am again.

"Potter, Y/N"

What would they tell me? Since your parents are dead, you won't be admitted to Hogwarts. I was resigned to it.

"POTTER, Y/N" I snapped to attention. She'd said it three times and I hadn't even noticed. I ran up to the stool and sat down. I'd be going to Hogwarts after all. _Well, well, well. You aren't a Potter, are you?_ No, I answered. Please tell me why it matters, I thought defiantly. _You have no heritage. Hmm. Cunning mind and a quick thinker. But also self-sacrificing. That won't do for Slytherin. Perhaps Hufflepuff? No, you aren't loyal to just anyone. Ravenclaw perhaps, you are quick of wit, but no thirst for knowledge. I suppose then it will be _GRYFFINDOR! Relief washed over me. I bounced over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Remus. James raised his eyebrow at me while Peter rambled about his favourite food. I smiled to show him I was okay. Because I was. I was okay. I had four friends who I would do anything for and they would do the same.


	4. Breakfast

A stomach that is full makes anyone sleepy. It's a mechanism. If you eat too much or too little, you can't sleep. I think it's because your brain is telling you to either burn the excess off or eat more. I guess this is just a long-winded way of saying everyone was tired. We all just wanted to go to bed and pass out. Except Sirius. Somehow, he could still talk and I felt like stuffing something in his mouth. Eventually I threw an apple at him but he simply tutted and remarked "Don't waste food Y/N," and ate it. We lumbered off to bed.

I woke up to the sound of a wailing banshee. It was only Dorcas singing. Sunlight filtered through the window and glared on Marlene's face. She groaned and rolled over. Onto the floor. Stuffing my laughter back into my belly, I listened to her snore slightly. Making sure no-one was looking, I flicked my wand and levitated her onto the bed.

"How did you do that?" A familiar voice ringed out.

My head snapped towards the voice and I cursed. "Brilliant. Second day and another injury." As I rubbed my neck, I looked up to see the ginger from the train. She was angry yet again, arms crossed, defiance etched in her green eyes. "What did I do this time?" I asked, befuddled.

"How did you lift her onto the bed?"

"Magic, of course," I grinned. Clearly the humour was lost on her as she gave up. Exasperated, I told her "It's a simple levitation charm. They'll probably teach it to us our first lesson in Charms."

"Typical. Anything else you already know?" She was biting my head off…again.

"Is something wrong?" She just glared, then dropped her gaze. Shrugging, I went to kick Dorcas out of the shower.

"I have a right to shower!" Dorcas yelled at me. Honestly, what is it with girls constantly yelling at people? Mentally I kicked myself. You are a girl, Y/N. I chided myself.

I ran down to make sure I wasn't the last one at the table and barged into the boys' dormitory. "Merlin, Y/N, you can't just bust into a person's dorm like that."

"Sirius, mate, don't bother. I've been telling her for years. Bricks for brains she has." James grinned.

"Honestly, you boys take longer that we girls do. The others have already left for breakfast." I was lying…you know like a liar. But they needed to know how long they were taking. Marlene was still asleep. Lily was helping Dorcas with makeup. Don't ask me why an eleven-year-old loves makeup. I simply made a pleading face at Remus.

"I'm all done, Y/N. We should just go down and eat everything so this lot have to battle to find eggs." Remus smiled. Peter ran after us and James and Sirius just looked up from their pillow fight. We just waited for them in the common room. Not that we wouldn't finish all the food. Just that we were nice and we'd have more fun if James and Sirius hurried up. They finally arrived, James running his hands through is hair, desperately trying to flatten his bed of hair. Remus and I smirked.

"Blimey, Remus, I am so full. Those eggs were brilliant." I winked at Remus, hoping he got the message.

"I don't know about the eggs, I was too busy with the bacon." He laughed.

"What do you mean? We haven't even-" Peter was confused. I stopped him abruptly saying, "tried the pumpkin juice, I know Peter, but I was too full to even think of it." I glanced at Sirius and James who both looked horrified, glanced at each other and ran for the Great Hall. Remus and I started laughing. "Shall we go to breakfast, my dear?" Remus asked in mock respect, offering his arm. "Why, thank you dear sir." I laughed again. Peter broke me when he asked, "Wait, what happened?" And we fell apart once more.


	5. Quidditch

We pushed past the double doors to see James and Sirius glaring at us. Remus looked behind us and asked them why they'd been glaring at the double doors. Peter stifled a laugh and I grinned. "Ah, c'mon boys. Take it sportingly will you?" I couldn't stop myself from grinning. We kept laughing over breakfast and the girls finally came down to have breakfast. Marlene grinned at me. "Thanks for lifting me to bed in the morning."

"Oh, so you felt that?"

"Well, the floor anyway."

I glanced at Lily to see if she was still mad at me. She simply sighed and told me to relax. I think that meant she wasn't. But being a girl doesn't necessarily mean you can understand the separate species that are girls. At least boys aren't subtle. If you ask them what's wrong, they'll tell you and you can work from there. Sometimes they don't even care if you ask them or not. James once came into my room on a morning and simply declared that Muffy had thrown all his clothes in the wash. I mean, I was expecting a good morning but you understand my point. James was telling Sirius the story of his first actual broom-ride and Remus was showing Peter his timetable. I started talking to Marlene about Quidditch. She supported the Chudley Cannons and I was horrified. Lily looked confused. Suddenly Remus burst out, "We have our first flying lesson today." James and I smiled at each other. Finally, something we could ace.

James, Sirius, Marlene and I talked about Quidditch the whole way to the grounds. James and I wholeheartedly supported Puddlemere United while Marlene and Sirius supported the Chudley Cannons. Dorcas was neutral.

"The Cannons haven't won in years." James retorted.

"I'm not supporting a team named after a puddle," Marlene argued.

"Well, we're not supporting a team that can't actually play." I teased.

"They just need better coaching!" Sirius defended.

"Honestly, if their Chasers could pass better, they would've advanced to the next round." Dorcas intervened.

Remus and Lily looked confusedly at us. "Why are you getting so worked up about Quidditch?" Lily asked curiously.

"They're supporting the wrong team!" Marlene and James piped up at once.

The whole lesson they just whispered opposite teams to each other, while Dorcas taught Lily how to fly and I helped Peter. Peter rose a few inches but then he was too afraid to go any higher. We were trying to coax him higher, Marlene bargaining with chocolate when we heard Snivellus comment just metres behind us saying, "Some Gryffindor eh? Can't even fly a mile high." James and I grew livid as we heard the scattered laughter behind us. I twisted around and told Snivellus exactly where to shove his broomstick. The boy next to him, Avery I think his name was, just laughed. "You haven't even flown the entire lesson, Y/N." He sneered. James looked at me and I started to smirk. "Don't do it, Y/N. The professor will kill you," he muttered. "Just let me show him," I whispered and walked up to the laughing git. "You think you're better than me?" I asked.

"Honey, I was born with a broomstick in my hand."

"Oh, yeah? I thought it was hard enough for your mother to give birth with that fat head of yours."

"Watch it." He leered

"Oh, I am. Watching you fill your ego with hot air. Race me. I dare you." Severus tried to pull Avery back. "Oh, come on Snivellus, let me bring this oaf crashing to the ground," I said in an air of pleading. "Let me see how good he really is."

Avery yelled, "UP!" at his broomstick and got on it. "Nice. Got the basics down. Now show me that unmistakable talent of yours." I sneered at him. "Sirius, if you'll do the honours." Sirius trudged up between us. "Circle track. 3 loop de loops. One dive. First to land perfectly wins. Ready, set, go!" Sirius yelled.

I kicked off hard. Avery, clearly wanting to beat me to the dive, stopped a few feet below me. Loop de loops were easy. The dive would be hard. If I wanted to win, I'd have to impress. I circled once and did a loop de loop, circled again and did the second loop. Now came the dive. I rose higher and descended nose-first. Avery was lower than me and that was his mistake. He pushed hard and couldn't lift back up. He crashed to the ground right next to Severus, butt up high in the air. The ground rushed at me. 3…2…1…LIFT! The blood in my brain rushed back down and as I did the last loop, a sense of victory overcame me. Landing, I turned to smile, to see McGonagall towering over me. I gulped. "Hey, Professor. Don't we have Transfiguration after lunch?" What was I doing? She came to yell at me for flying such a dangerous track and I was bantering with her. I saw Sirius fighting a smile behind her. She simply said, "Make sure you try out for my Quidditch team next year.", grabbed Avery by the collar and dragged him to the Hospital Wing, with Snivellus trailing after. Remus hugged me. "You should be glad you're not dead."

"Wow, Remus, I thought you had more confidence in me," I said in mock sadness as he released me. Everyone congratulated me but I couldn't see Peter anywhere. I shrugged them all off and turned to Sirius. "Where's Peter?" I asked him quietly. "Went up to the common room as soon as the race started.

James, Sirius, Remus and I bolted to the common room, where Peter sat crying near the fire. "Peter?" I asked him tentatively. His wet, blue eyes blinked at me. "I shouldn't have been sorted into Gryffindor at all. I'm not like you lot," he sniffled. Grabbing a handkerchief out of his pocket, Remus went up to him and said, "You are every bit the Gryffindor we are. We weren't placed into Gryffindor because we're brave or self-sacrificing. It's because we want to be." I went up to Peter and hugged him. "You've all been so kind. But I can't do anything for myself." He said through sobs. "Peter, that's why we're all in Gryffindor. We aren't self-serving. We do what we do for others, in whatever small way we can. Whether that be handing you a tissue when you need it or defending your name from arrogant jerks like Avery. Gryffindor is about standing up for each other. Supporting one another. Every way we can." I told him. "Besides, we don't know enough to hex toads like Avery," Sirius muttered, staring at his wand. "Bu-but If I can't even stand up for myself, how can I stand up for you?"

"That's just it Pete," James said, "you don't have to. That is, stand up. Support us. Tell us when we're wrong. For heaven's sake, none of us wants you to do what Y/N did," I smiled at that. "Just help. In whatever small way you can." I handed Peter my last Chocolate Frog and announced that we'd be late for our first Charms class if we didn't hurry up.


	6. Charming Lessons

I was so very happy to see Avery with a broken nose that lesson. Just like I'd told Lily that morning, we were learning the levitation spell. So, James, Sirius and I levitated paper balls towards each other. As the tiny professor walked around, watching everyone levitate their goose feathers, Sirius chucked a paper ball right at my nose. I ducked instinctively. Rather unfortunately for Sirius, the ball knocked the teacher's glasses off just as Lily had achieved flight of her feather. Instantly, we turned into good students, scribbling down and reading the Charms book. Sirius had the audacity to whistle while he worked. Ignoring Lily's efforts, Flitwick came over to our table and asked us to levitate our feathers in front of everyone. Remus grinned at us. Whether it was confidence in us or excitement over the possibility of our first detention, I couldn't tell. Everyone's eyes were on us and it was terrifying. I'd never had to perform magic with an audience. I'd accidentally repaired a glass vase that accidentally I broke and then Aunt Effie tried to recreate it in front of Uncle Fleamont. It hadn't worked. Even this morning, I'd lifted Marlene onto her bed because no-one was watching. Sirius successfully lifted his feather. James screwed his eyebrows in concentration and lifted his. I pointed my wand, imagined the feather flying upwards and flicked my wand. It moved slightly. Then soared upwards, higher than anyone else's. Relief washed over me as the feather floated back down. We went back to flicking paper balls at each other. I didn't understand why I was so stressed. I'd been using the spell to throw the paper balls. Maybe it was because it was just James and Sirius before. Whatever the case, I had to get a grip. This wouldn't be the last time my magic would be on display in class. If anything, Lily's rage had gone up another tack but we wouldn't hear her thoughts today.

Transfiguration was a whole different kind of fun. James and I sat together, Sirius and Marlene sat in front of us, Remus and Lily sat behind us and Dorcas was partnered with Peter. James helped me understand the spell much quicker that McGonagall could. I simply imagined the pin turning into a matchstick very slowly. First, it turns to wood and then the red part is added. Then you incant the spell. It took me a minute or two to understand the process. James was balancing a pencil under his nose and Marlene told me stuff about the Chudley Cannons. McGonagall simply looked at James and he understood. She stalked over to our table and asked him to show her his matchstick. James turned slightly red but transformed the pin to a matchstick on his first try. Lily's face turned as red as her face and I motioned Remus to turn to her. He whispered something into her ear and she cooled down. Remus put his hand up and asked her to explain it to him again. A look of understanding came over Lily and she was able to do it, just as the bell rung. She seemed to look disappointed and suddenly I realised why she was biting my head off this morning. "I'll meet you by the lake," I told James and ran after Lily.

"Hey!" She just glared at me. "Come on, Evans. Talk to me!" I pleaded.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're pissed at me."

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"Maybe I don't want to. Not everything revolves around you."

"Ahah! So it's about my arrogance."

"I…no."

"If you don't tell me, I can't fix the problem."

"There is no problem."

"C'mon, Evans, problems are made to be fixed."

"There is no problem to be fixed."

"Is it because I don't try very hard in class?"

"How…How can you do those spells so quickly?"

"I don't."

"You seemed to know the hover charm pretty well."

"I didn't at first."

"Let me guess, your parents taught you?"

"Erm… Not exactly."

"Still my point. I don't have anyone to teach me. I'm on my own. My parents don't even know how wands work. More than half the school know the basic spells. I can't even get the hang of them. James and you figured out that transfiguration spell in less than five minutes. It took me the whole lesson to figure it out."

"Evans, relax. McGonagall's first tests always cover the basics. The reason James and I are always a little ahead is because we've read the textbook. We have little bets and competitions to motivate ourselves. It took me an entire day to figure out that hover charm. But the reason I can do it now is because I have people. You're right. But now I'm not the only one with the advantage. We have each other, Marlene, Dorcas, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius. We all work together. In a competitive style. So relax. Tell us if you need help." With that, I ran off to the lake, hoping they hadn't started without me.


	7. Skipping Stones

"All you have to do is flick the wrist." Peter was exasperated with teaching Sirius.

"Can't I just levitate it?"

"Where's the skill in that?" Peter retorted.

"Technically, there's a lot of skill required in levitation." Remus smirked.

"Oh stuff it, Lupin." Peter muttered.

"C'mon boys. Pettigrew can finally teach us something. Why don't we just let him?" I asked, out of breath.

"Now, watch carefully." Peter sighed, aimed and flicked his stone.

One.

Two.

Three.

James sat up a little.

Four.

Five.

Remus raised his eyebrow.

Six.

Seven and it sunk. "Wow, Peter, you're so amazing, please teach us your effortless knowledge of skipping stones." Peter mocked us.

Laughing, I clapped him on his back. "Nicely done, Peter. I've been trying to get mine past two skips. How'd you do it?"

"Blimey Raven, try not to make his head explode with compliments." We spent most of our evening skipping stones. As we made our way up to the common room, James and I discussed possible pranks.

"I read a spell that can make people's heads turn to pumpkins." I mused.

"We'd have to practice it on each other first. Is there a counter spell?" James asked.

"No, but I think two spells could do it. _Finite Incantatem_ reverses any spell, but _Finite_ finishes the spells effects quickly."

"We could practice over the weekend."

The door to the common room opened and we saw Lily standing in front of the door with her Transfiguration book clutched in her hand. James and I simply sidestepped her and kept talking. "What if we transfigured a book to talk?"

"Yeah, but then what would it say?"

"It could just start spouting everything in it?"

"Okay, but no-one wants to hear a book spouting random facts."

"If we could get hold of a diary, that'd be funny."

"Funny and sadistic, James."

"Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Does she have to yell every time?" He muttered to me.

Sniggering, I pushed him towards her. "Hello, Evans! I'd love it if you could stop yelling at me sometime this month." He grinned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.."

"It's okay Evans, I know."

"You do?"

"Mhm. And as much as I want to say yes, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm busy with Raven this weekend. But we can go out next week?" He winked.

"Ugh." Lily pushed him away with his book and stormed upstairs. Before she went inside the dormitory, she looked at me and said, "Don't say I didn't try it your way."

"You just had to be a prick, didn't you?" I asked him.

"C'mon. She enjoyed it."

"You may need better glasses, James," I retorted, "she was asking for help and you made a complete prick of yourself. Now she's going to take it on me."

"Whatever. Can we plan this prank now?"

"Fine, only if we sit near the fire." We kept firing off ideas each other, but we were always stuck on the same thing. It had to be as funny as possible.

"What if we glued a galleon on the ground somewhere public?"

"What if we snuck someone a love potion?"

"No offence James, but you aren't the best potions maker."

"What if we could get Dad to do it?"

"You think he'd approve?"

"Sure. Depends if we want to hide our true purpose or not."

"What if we send someone a Howler for giving someone a love potion?"

"That's it. You're amazing, Raven."

"How do we get one though?"

"Let me take care of it."


	8. Revenge on the Snivellus

James strolled into the Great Hall, his tie loose around his neck, one hand in his pocket, the other, as always, in his hair.

"Did you do it?" James just grinned.

"Wait and watch, dear cousin."

"You better not take credit for this, Potter!"

"Of course not. I value my head after all. It's my prettiest feature."

The rush of owls stopped my glare at James and I saw my old owl dropping the Daily Prophet on my table. He pecked at my slice of toast and marmalade as I read the headlines and handed it over to Remus.

"It's happening, it's happening!"

"Chill out, James," I muttered. "You'll blow our cover." I snatched back the paper and stared at it intensely.

"It's dropped on his table. Malfoy's telling him it's a howler. This is going to be awesome."

"I know James, shut up." I took a too-large bite of toast.

"He's trembling Y/N!"

"SEVERUS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER ASKING YOUR MOTHER FOR A LOVE POTION?! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?! I DID NOT RAISE A COWARD. IF YOU REALLY LOVE SOMEONE, SURELY YOU SHOULD TELL HER YOURSELF. YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ASK A WOMAN TO TRICK ANOTHER YOUNG LADY INTO LOVING YOU! And Lily dear, you should really consider going out with James Potter. He seems like a charming fellow."

The letter then proceeded to shred itself and Sirius slowly began to snigger. "Nicely done, you two."

"Classy James. As always." Remus muttered. We watched as Lily got up, flipped her hair and walked out. "James, don't ruin it pleas-" I facepalmed.

"I'm free Friday night!" He yelled.


	9. The Wolf Inside

Remus was frustrated. James and Peter kept poking each other while Sirius and I planned our next prank. They sat in their favourite spot on a sunny day. Underneath a large willow tree, right in front of the lake. Peter's elbow kept poking into Remus's side as he tried to escape James's fingers. Apparently, he'd made a snide comment about how James had not inherited his potion skills from his father nor used his father's famous hair potion to keep his hair flat. "Just shut up! All of you! James, stop poking Peter! And Y/N, just shut up about all the pranks! No-one cares about them!" Remus finally burst. He'd been keeping it internal for so long that he'd finally exploded. But as soon as he finished he realised the impact of what he just said. His four closest friends, his first-ever friends, stared at him. I felt pale. Sirius was aghast. This was it, he thought, they're going to leave me. "I'm-I'm sorry… I didn't mean that." I was the first to step forward. Remus immediately flinched as though I would hit him. The last thing he expected was a hug. "I know. You love our pranks, even if you don't want to," I pulled apart, "but we are pretty big pricks. You were bound to snap at us one day." I smiled, but Remus knew he'd hurt me. Pranks were a big part of my life. It was how Sirius, James and I bonded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog. I pressed the small sweet in his hand, "I know chocolate cheers you up." Tension abated, Sirius let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin Y/N! I thought I'd have to learn the Cheering Charm before class on Friday." A look of horror etched on my face and I put my face in my hands. "Oh no! I can't believe I forgot. I have to learn the Cheering Charm before class on Friday. I still haven't figured it out." Peter raised an eyebrow at me. James answered his unsaid question saying, "Y/N isn't the best at Charms. She wants to get it right before she has to present." At that, I ran back up to the common room. No-one noticed the rage in Remus's eyes and he hadn't realised his nails had dug into his hands. "I…I should go too." Remus stuttered. The other boys shrugged. "Might as well go with you then." Peter smiled.

Remus surveyed his Astronomy chart. That's why he'd exploded. The wolf was getting to him. He almost kicked himself for being so negligent. After dinner, as planned, Madam Pomfrey whisked him away. James tried to protest but Madam Pomfrey held up a hand and left with Remus in tow. Professor McGonagall informed us that he needed to have a check-up and would need the night to rest. Madam Pomfrey barred us from entering the wing, even when Sirius pretended he had a broken leg. They got me to show my birthmark and called it a burn. James said he wanted an eye check-up because he wasn't seeing properly. Peter said he thought he had diabetes which didn't work because he kept mispronouncing it. The whole day, every break we got, we tried breaking into the hospital wing. Sirius was convinced his charm would work on Madam Pomfrey. I told him that we'd be banned from the wing forever if he did that. It felt strange not having him around. Remus didn't make us laugh till our stomachs hurt. His humour was sarcastic but contagious. He'd roll his eyes at the perfect moment, breaking my determination to not laugh. He and I had perfect synergy. His humour was in his wit, saying the perfect thing at the perfect time. But knowing he was ill and we couldn't even see him, couldn't see if he had a smile on his face, broke us. James even walked past Snivellus when he mocked him about Gryffindor. We were well-behaved with McGonagall but I think she could tell we were only behaving because how could we laugh when our best friend was in the hospital and we couldn't even see him? Peter seemed to take the advice we'd given him that day since he'd gotten us food from the kitchen, helped by Sirius after all. I'd just smiled weakly and eaten a little mashed potato. The only way we got through the day was knowing Remus would be better by morning and that he'd need all the notes and homework set by our teachers.


	10. Breaking Into the Hospital Wing

Later everyone was asleep. Remus would be out tomorrow, I thought. He'd be back to normal. Though I couldn't wrap around my head how a check-up could take all day. Then again, everyone knew Madam Pomfrey's passion for keeping people in the hospital wing for days. I sat in my window seat with a thin shawl wrapped around me, staring at the moon, looking at it for answers. The moon was full, its shine persevering through every cloud. My thoughts scattered, running from the red-haired intrusion to my midnight peace. "I…I thought everyone was asleep." Lily stuttered.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Too many thoughts."

"You shouldn't think too much." I laughed bitterly.

"Says Lily Evans, master over-thinker." She looked a little taken aback. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Trying to wrap my head around this Cheering Charm." She rubbed her eyes. "Looks like Flitwick will be mad at me again."

"No, he won't. I was supposed to get my Cheering Charm to work today…but.." I paused. Lily didn't know about Remus. If she did, she'd be a wreck like James and me.

"But what?" She asked, obviously.

"Something got in the way." I evaded. This seemed to satisfy her as she muttered to herself as she got into bed. I turned back to the moon. I wouldn't get any sleep unless I saw Remus. Resolved, I stood up and threw on my cloak for warmth and left. At night the castle was peaceful. Everyone and everything was silent. I made a left turn and suddenly, I was lost. Was the hospital wing near the kitchens or up near the Astronomy Tower? I figured the house-elves would know where to go and I knew the path to the kitchens like the back of my hand. I turned right and came face to face with the meanest person on the school grounds, arguably meaner than Snivellus. Argus Filch. He'd hated us ever since McGonagall introduced him and Sirius misheard him as Mr Filth and said it out loud. It didn't help that the whole class, except Lily, of course, laughed.

"What're you doin' out of bed?" He wiped his nose as he spits it out.

"I..um...I was trying to find the hospital wing, but…I..um…got lost."

"We'll see what McGonagall has to say about this." He sneered. The filthy man seized my cloak and dragged me off to McGonagall.

"She was outta bed, headed towards the library." He sneered. I think sneering is the only way he can say things. Now I was done for. I would lose more points and Gryffindor would hate the first years for continually losing them house points.

"Y/N, why were you out of bed?" I looked at my knees and said, "I was trying to find the hospital wing."

"She and all those ruddy firs' years lie to us all the time Professor. There's no point in askin' her." Filch muttered. McGonagall ignored him.

"Y/N," I looked at her, tears springing to my eyes, "why were you going to the hospital wing?" she asked kindly.

"I couldn't sleep and…and I was worried about Remus…he was really angry at us in the morning…then Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us see him…Sirius pretended he thought he had charismatitis…and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without seeing Remus. I'm sorry Professor." I sniffled.

"Mr Lupin is fine. He's just had a blood test and is sleeping peacefully, as should you."

"I know Professor, but please, could I just see him, once?"

"I'm sorry Y/N. It's out of my hands. Madam Pomfrey's duty of care towards her patients is a matter of life or death to her. She won't let any student in." I nodded, though I didn't understand. Surely Madam Pomfrey would be asleep now.

"You may see him first thing in the morning." She added with a small twinkle in her eye, a crinkle on her cheek. Was she…smiling? I went off to bed but had a restless sleep.


	11. Bombardment

At daybreak, it was as though the sun itself willed us to go see Remus. Light filtered through our window and gently woke me. Madam Pomfrey woke up to see three boys and a girl surrounding Remus, a hot breakfast, ready to go. Though, in our hurry, it was probably cold by the time Remus woke up. But he didn't care. He had his best friends by his side when he needed him the most. James had explained to Peter the work, I wrote down the notes from class, Sirius finished the essay and scrawled 'Remus J. Lupin' on top and Peter drew the diagrams from the book. We went down to the kitchens and hoped the elves were awake and they were. We set up eggs, sausages, toast and a warm cup of tea on a tray and whisked it all up to Remus. We were tired, hungry and worried, but Remus's smile lit us up like a tree at Christmas. The minute he'd swallowed the last dregs of his tea, the four of us bombarded him with questions.

"How're you feeling?"

"Did she poke you too much?"

"How long was the needle?"

"Did you yell at Pomfrey to let us see you?"

"Was anyone else allowed to see you?"

"If they were, I'm going to slit someone's throat, I don't care who."

"I wish I was still asleep." Remus murmured. Even that took effort. Hearing him speak so quietly was enough to shut us up. Sirius finally asked, "Are you okay, Remus?"

"Just really tired. I'll be fine. Go have breakfast. I might sleep." With that, Remus fell back to sleep and Madam Pomfrey herded us out despite our protests.

Remus spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing resting. Whatever had happened to him yesterday, it had drained him to his core. I wasn't the only one who noticed he'd had deeper scars than the last few weeks. He didn't feel comfortable telling us and that was fine, but that didn't mean we weren't worried about him. McGonagall looked edgy in class today like her weekly cat transformations had left an imprint on her. Every time she leant down to look at a student's transfiguration work, she kept glancing back to the four children at the back. We'd all been silent all lesson because we had nothing to say. We didn't feel right making fun and mischief. We just put our heads down, making enough detailed notes that were enough for Remus. Peter copied down the intricate diagrams and James spent a long time perfecting the pronunciation. Sirius sketched in his copy of the textbook and I underlined everything Remus might need. A paper ball hit me in the head.

_Since when are you lot quiet?_

_\- Marly_

I returned her favour scribbling,

_Did you want a party, Marly dear? All of this is on purpose. McGonagall's on edge._

_\- Y/N_

Marlene smiled, none the wiser. I scraped a smile together and threw it back at her. Peter was scribbling loudly. Sirius tapped his quill. James pulled at his hair. I was tapping my foot. "Stop!" cried McGonagall, indignantly, staring right at us.

"Did we do something Professor?" Peter cried.

The four of us looked at her quizzically. Professor McGonagall looked bewildered. "Just go to the hospital wing. Keep Mr Lupin company."

The four of us stared at our shoes. "We can't, Professor." I started shyly.

James joined, "We…"

"Enough. I think Mr Lupin would enjoy the company, and I personally, would enjoy a little relief in my classroom." Scrawling a note, she sent us on our way. Dismissed, we spent the rest of the day with Remus, occasionally taking turns to bring us food.


	12. All Hallow's Eve

A day later, it was like nothing had happened. Remus was his regular self, sarcastic and dry, and we were back to normal. Well, almost normal. James had almost forgotten that the first years weren't allowed a broom or to play Quidditch.

"Do you really think you're that good mate?" Remus finally muttered to James as he pitched us with another angry rant about how he deserved to try out.

"Well, we'll never know will we Remus? Because they won't let us bloody try out." James spat.

"How bout we try this Jamesie, shut up and show them what they're missing out next year?" I said, returning to a novel Remus had given me.

"Are you reading, Raven?" Sirius looked confusedly at me.

"Let me guess, you didn't know I could read Siri?" I retorted, "I've heard that one from you already."

"Ah. Next time then." Sirius laughed and went back to his chess game with Remus. I simply rolled my eyes. James kept pacing. Peter cheered on whichever one had the upper hand.

"Checkmate."

"How!?" Sirius yelled. Remus rolled his eyes patronisingly.

"Ah Sirius, you still have a lot to learn my little grasshopper." Remus grinned.

Halloween, in my opinion, was by far the best holiday. Far better than Christmas. Christmas always brought back bad emotions. Christmas was supposed to be about tradition and family, but for me, Christmas was about a family that abandoned me. A mother who couldn't bear giving birth and a father who couldn't bear living without her. Halloween was much better. Food, candy and pranks, what could ever be better? Flitwick stood on his little pile of books to teach us while we plotted our prank.

"So you're saying there's a spell that can turn their robes to red and gold?" James asked, his mouth agape.

"Yes," Sirius blabbered excitedly, "I was thinking tomorrow at dinner…"

"Absolutely not." Remus looked up from his textbook to glare at us.

"Wha…Remus!" Sirius whispered.

"Not when you can turn them see-through." He winked and flipped to the page in James's textbook. James gave me a smug smirk. That evening, Remus couldn't wipe the smile off his face.


	13. Scars

Remus always changed in the shower or with closed curtains in his four poster bed. We never thought to ask. He always wore long sleeved shirts or sweaters. We thought he was always just cold. It was an easy assumption. Sirius only told me this during Potions, when we were partnered up. Remus had taken longer than usual.

"C'mon mate. Breakfast'll get cold by the time you get dry!" Sirius tapped his foot. Everyone else was already heading downstairs. "If you don't get out in the next five seconds," he yelled, "I'm storming in there and you will never feel hot water for the rest of your life!" Finally Sirius barged in. Remus was pulling on his shirt and all Sirius could do was stare. Scars glittered over Remus's back.

"I know, I know, I'm almost done Sirius." He simply glanced at Sirius and walked out carrying his Hogwarts sweater in his arm. Sirius kept staring. "What are you gawking at Sirius?" Remus's eyebrow hovered above his eye as he fixed his tie and pulled on his sweater.

"Nothing!" Sirius squeaked and ran to the water.

"I'm telling you Y/N. They could've been tattoos except for the fact that Remus would never get a tattoo."

"That's true. Can't be a tattoo. Did he look defensive?"

"No, but I don't think he knows I saw it. He looked normal"

"I don't know what could give him scars like that. They can't have been too old, otherwise, Remus would have been emotionally scarred." I winced at my unintended pun.

"Yeah, well, they didn't look fresh."

"Not too old, but not too fresh. Could be from Care of Magical Creatures?" I wondered.

"No, we were all with him. One of us would have noticed if something bit him or clawed down his back."

"How old did you think they were?"

"A week tops."

"Well, what happened a week ago?"

"You and James played the Howler prank two weeks ago…"

"Didn't we play the robes prank last week?"

"No, that was this Monday." At that exact moment, James sent a paper ball at our heads.

"What's wrong with you two?" James furrowed his eyebrow. Apparently, we hadn't broken out in laughter in the last 10 minutes.

"Did anything happen to Remus last week?" Sirius turned to him.

"Yeah, he had that check-up with Pomfrey last week. Remember, when Y/N went and almost got detention?"

Sirius turned pale. "You don't think Pomfrey…"

"Y/N! How's your draught coming along?" Slughorn boomed. He liked booming a lot. We had no idea what was going on with Remus, and we respected the fact that he didn't want to tell us. But how do you support a friend when you don't know what they're going through?

We started taking more care of Remus. Some days he seemed weaker than others. Those days, we helped in every possible way. Sirius did Remus's homework. Peter got him to eat more than any of us. James took it upon himself to make Remus laugh. We found that he didn't laugh at the expense of others. He laughed at the stupid stuff we did. So James and I started pranking each other. One day, he woke up covered in cut strawberries and whipped cream with a drizzle of chocolate sauce. I woke up the next day with black and green spiked hair. As much as I loved it when I pranked James, I loved Remus's smile so much more. We stopped asking questions when Remus had to go somewhere. Every time it was a different excuse. He had a check-up. His mother was ill. We didn't believe him, but we didn't ask him any questions. We just hoped one day he would tell us.


	14. Cats and Lasers

End of the term was coming up soon. Lily and Remus grew more and more frantic, trying to memorise spells and potion recipes. Some days were worse than others. McGonagall piled homework on top of homework, essays on top of essays. Sirius once caught Remus trying to write three essays at once.

"He'd write one paragraph while re-reading the other essay!" Sirius exclaimed to me. Lily even ignored James's pranks on Snivellus.

"Okay, we have to do something." James declared. We were sitting out near the lake. Sirius was helping Peter understand the Cheering Charm. Remus had his face buried in his textbook.

"Like what?"

"Like a prank?"

"James, if your mum finds out we wasted time pranking instead of studying and flunk even a single exam, we won't ever breathe again."

"It's fine. We know our stuff, besides teachers love me." I snorted.

"They love giving you detentions."

"Hey, I earned those detentions." He retorted. "Look, we have to do something. It's an only first year, the entire castle is so stressed, smoke is going to come out their ears."

"James," Remus finally looked up, "If you prank the students who have giant exams, they will start hating you."

"You're a genius, Remus!" I yelled, jumping up. The gears finally started moving. "What if we don't prank the students?"

A look of understanding passed through James. "What if we prank the teachers?"

"We have to do McGonagall."

"Why McGonagall?"

"Because I have the perfect prank for her." A playful grin was etched on James's face. The same grin he always makes before an explosion that usually has his fingerprints all over.

We had study hall with McGonagall the day after. I'd gotten Remus to write home to ask for everything we needed. Now, when McGonagall has a lot of students in one period, she tends to transform into a cat because they can move quietly and you'd never know when it was right behind you. I didn't know if it would work on Animagi cats, but it does work on regular ones. We filed into the Great Hall for our study period, the five of us sitting in our usual spots, bang in the middle of the Gryffindor table. It was where everyone was the loudest. McGonagall, ever so predictable, was waiting for us in cat form. She'd written out instructions on the blackboard to study in silence. Fun, right? Remus was the only one who knew what I was about to do since he'd bought the muggle device in the first place. The cat prowled between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. I really hoped this would work, otherwise, it would just be disappointing. I pulled my books out of my bag and grasped the small, silver device in my pocket.

"All you have to do is press the button," Remus whispered from across the table.

"Yes, I know, Remus, I've practised this 30 times," I replied, scathingly. Slowly, keeping McGonagall in my peripheral vision, I slipped the device out and pointed it at the floor, a few inches in front of the tabby. I crossed my fingers. My thumb inched towards the button. Please work, I thought, pretty please. I swear I'll do all my homework if this works, I added. I pressed it. The small red dot flickered in front of her. The grey tabby just stared at it. Oh no. This was it. I'd get detention and all the muggle-borns would tease me about it for the rest of my life. Wait. The tabby arched her back…and pounced. A wash of relief spread all over me. The hard part was over. Now for the real fun. I pointed the dot a little in front of her. Sirius nudged me and pointed in the direction of a Ravenclaw first year talking. "He needs a little reminder, Y/N," Sirius whispered.

"My pleasure, Sirius." A small grin escaped as I pointed it at the Ravenclaw in question. Oh, I could kiss that tabby because she latched on to the Ravenclaw's head and he danced all over the Hall yelling for it to get off. Another kid started bullying the kid yelling, "Cat-hat, cat-hat!" Seriously, for a Ravenclaw, he had to come up with a better insult. Naturally, he was the next target. But of course, I'm no hypocrite. Floor. Gryffindor table. She jumped over bottles of ink. I looked at Remus, wondering if he could tell who my next target was. "Sorry, mate. Can't be a hypocrite. You were talking too." I said, gleefully. Sirius's eyes widened in shock.

"No. No. No. Not my beautiful hair. Y/N, nooooooooooo…" I pointed the laser at his head. McGonagall latched on to Sirius's head who started yelling out promises. "Please McGee, let go of my hair. I'll bring you cat food next time, I swear."


	15. Another Detention

So we were sitting in detention. She knew Remus was involved because the rest of us were purebloods. Where would we get the laser from? There we were. Polishing trophies. Just the four of us. Sirius was exempt, saying his hair needed surgery. Arrogant bastard. The only reason he got out of it was that McGonagall thought he'd been punished enough by her. Though, separating James and Sirius was a little far in my book. Every couple minutes, Sirius would look through the windows mockingly. Eventually, she let us go, though she confiscated the laser pointer, obviously. I really hoped there was a record book of why we kept getting detentions. That would hilarious. Before we left, she gave us a piece of parchment, asking us to write down a reflection.

"Please don't make me think, Professor. I've gone so long today without thinking, don't make me break it." James pleaded. McGonagall just glared at him. We all wrote down different things. Peter wrote the truth. Remus wrote that he'd been roped into this because the boys had dirt on him. James wrote, "For once, I wanted to see McGonagall let loose."

Unfortunately, we spent the rest of the day studying in the boys' dorm room. Remus sat crosslegged on the floor, desperately trying to turn water into rum. Peter was sprawled on his bed, trying to memorise his potions recipes. Sirius sat on the window seat adjacent to James's bed, making an effort to conjure birds. James just lazily changed strands of Sirius's hair different colours. I kept trying to disarm James and just as it worked, James's Colour Changing spell misfired, accidentally making Sirius bald. Sirius just kept reciting the Cheering Charm over and over again, while James and I haphazardly removed all the mirrors in the room. Remus looked up at Sirius, rolled his eyes at us and went back to work. "People are going to be a problem," I whispered.

"Why?" James muttered back.

"Because of Sirius. He shows off his hair with everyone. Literally, anyone and everyone are going to tell him." I beckoned Remus. "We need to knock him out."

Remus just sighed. "Why do I always get roped in with your shenanigans?"

"'Cause we're your best friends and you love us?" I pleaded.

Remus rubbed his eyes. "FIne. I'll get a hat."

"Stupefy!" James whispered and Sirius went limp.

"How are we supposed to carry him?" Peter remarked. I smiled.

"We won't."

So this was why we strolled over to Professor McGonagall's office with Sirius floating above us in a beanie and his pyjamas.


	16. Frosty Snow

The end of term was coming up and we were determined to end it on a high note. Most of our exams were over. Remus was fretting over History of Magic and Peter complained about his tragic transfiguration test. James and Sirius weren't at all regretful. Whatever happens happens, according to them. I thought I did pretty well, though my Draught of the Living Death was a little overpowering. Apparently the smell of the fraught got outside and knocked out half the students. "We need our final prank this year to be awesome."

"Another one, James?" Remus was more tired than usual. He was always tired, but today it was more. Maybe it was just the exam stress leaving him.

"C'mon boys," I glared at him, "and girl. First year is almost over. Besides, if it's on the last day, guaranteed no detention."

"Unless McGonagall just gives it to us next year." I muttered.

"Fine. But count me out. And I mean it." Remus jabbed Sirius's shoulder with every syllable.

"Ah! Remus, don't be a sourpuss. Peter, you'll help us won't you? You're not a stickler like Remus here are you?" SIrius grinned from ear to ear.

Peter jerked non-commitally. He was good at that.

"I'm in. But only if it's at the end of term feast."

It took a long time of brainstorming to figure out what to do at the end-of-term feast. Whatever it was they did, it had to be so big, students would talk about it for the rest of the holiday. With Christmas fast approaching, they knew it had to be something festive. All the teachers seemed to be on edge, as though they knew the five biggest pranksters in the school would be planning something.

"SIRIUS!" Remus's voice echoed in the dormitory. Sirius's wet head popped out from the bathroom door.

"You stole my sweaters again." Suddenly he was nowhere to be seen. James stifled a laugh. Was it any wonder Remus's scarves and sweaters were always missing? They were always warm and smelled of chocolate. How were we meant to resist?

"He probably lost it again." Peter piped up. _Oh god!_ I thought. _Now we were in for it_. Remus had always been weirdly possessive of his sweaters. Last time James lost a sweater, Remus didn't sit with us for a week, only sitting with the girls or with Peter, far, far away from James. Remus's back was taut and he strode into the bathroom. Shrieking echoed across the bathroom tiles. Laughing, I turned back to James and Peter. "They're going to announce the House Cup winner tonight at the feast." As we all looked at each other, we realised the same thing. Gryffindor had to win or the prank they had planned wouldn't work at all. Otherwise, we'd need a contingency plan.

We spent the rest of the day being good, answering questions and earning more and more points for Gryffindor. We could tell McGonagall wanted to say something, anything, but wouldn't. She wanted Gryffindor to win. Remus made sure all of our potions were perfect, earning us all 50 points for Gryffindor. My Bat-Bogey Hex earned us another 10. Everyone caught on to our frenzied effort to win, from the first-years, all the way up to the seventh-years. Every recess and lunch, we'd go to the back of the school, working in the snow. Even when Marlene tried to coax us into a snowball fight, it wouldn't work. By the end of the day, we were ready and Remus finally found out where his sweater and scarves were gone. Sirius was dead. Peter had gone down to the kitchens to get us all hot chocolate. James and I tested the prank over and over again. With four Freezing Charms and four Singing Jinxes, it would be a feast to never forget.

McGonagall just stared at the wet five of us disapprovingly. Then she charmed us warm and stalked off. Grinning, we took our seats and Peter pointed out the scores in the hourglasses. I could tell it was going to be madness. The regular announcements were boomed by Dumbledore, but the five of us remained fixated on the door. In what seemed like forever, Dumbledore finally got around to announcing the House Points. _Blah, blah, blah 855 to Hufflepuff yada yada 935 to Ravenclaw..._ Remus pulled me to attention. "With 1347..." Peter was on the edge of his seat. Lily swivelled around and looked at us in bewilderment. We'd never been this excited... I could see the realisation dawn on her. A smile played on her lips. She wasn't disapproving! _I guess she's fine so long as no-one's a target. Understandable_, I supposed. A scream poured out of every Gryffindor and red and gold glittered from every corner. With a flick of Remus's wand, the doors to the Great Hall flung open and four bedecked snowmen flew into the Hall, singing Frosty the Snowman at the top of their icy lungs. Unfortunately, snowmen do not have real lungs and as they reached the last stanza, they burst into red and gold confetti. By absolute chance, a heavy majority fell upon a certain greasy-haired boy in Slytherin. It was absolute chaos. Some senior girls were dancing on tabletops and it wasn't until McGonagall made a large whistle that everyone settled down. Another win.

The Christmas holidays were upon us. The boys and I split into our different dorms. As incredible as our last prank was, I couldn't help feeling depressed. Of course, I was luckier than Sirius, Remus and Peter, because at least James and I were together for the holidays, but I still felt sad we couldn't all be together. Peter's mother was way too attached to him to let him leave, the Blacks wouldn't even think about letting Sirius come to the Potters and Remus's mother was ill again. I mean maybe she was...but no-one gets ill that often. I went into my own dorm and tried my hardest to ignore the girls' commenting on Sirius's hair and Remus's scars and how cute James was. I love gossiping about guys as much as the next gal, but these guys were like my brothers. And thus, Marlene attacked me.

"So, guess what my parents just told me?"

"Did they finally tell you that you were dropped on your head as a kid?" I chuckled. She swatted me.

"I'm coming to your place for Christmas. Some family dinner I didn't want to go to so they're sending me around yours." Her face was like what you'd imagine a dog would be after seeing a bone, slightly delirious. I swivelled around to meet her eyes.

"So you do understand what this means, don't you? Two girls and one James." Marlene was quizzical at first but I could see the glint in her eyes.

"PRANK WAR!"


End file.
